


BTS discuss: Porn and female orgasms

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS discuss (conversations) [7]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Conversations, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humour, Smut, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Not to be taken too seriously. This is part of our 'BTS discuss' seriesFind our full masterlist on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist





	BTS discuss: Porn and female orgasms

All members except Jin, who is away visiting family, are seated in the spacious living room. Suga is sat at the table, scrolling through the downloads file on RM’s laptop, hoping to clear up some space to add a new soundtrack he has been working on. RM watches from behind him, instructing him on which items are important and which can be deleted. Suga opens a file and is taken aback when the loud sound of moaning fills the room as a pornographic video begins to play on the screen. 

Suga: [speaks calmly but moves back in his chair a little] Woa. This is new.

The other members move forward to look at the video. Jungkook grins. 

Jungkook: [turns to RM] Didn’t you only just get it back from repairs?

RM: [sighing]: It wasn’t me…

Suga: [smirks and looks at RM] Maybe you should get a new I.T guy…

Suga starts to scroll casually through the video using the bar at the bottom of the screen, skipping to later scenes. 

RM: [watching him apprehensively] What are you doing?

Suga: [grins, looking at the group] Cumshot or creampie?

V: [guesses confidently] Creampie.

Suga cuts to the last twenty seconds while RM clutches his face in embarrassment behind him. There is a loud groan on screen and Suga flashes his gums in amusement as V’s prediction comes true. He reaches over and high fives the younger member. After a moment…

V: I don’t buy it

J-Hope: What’s to buy?

V: [shrugs to himself] She wasn’t enjoying it…

Jimin: [turns to the younger member inquisitively] How can you tell?

V: [a little pretentiously] She’s making too much eye contact with the camera to be believable.

Suga: [indifferently] And she was faking it. 

RM: I don’t think it’s meant to be realistic…

Jungkook: [smirks] So why did you download it?

RM: [protests] I already told you I didn’t.

Jimin: She’s his type.

RM ignores him and Suga switches off the laptop and closes the lid. He leans to the side slightly as RM bends over him and takes the machine from the table and leaves the room with it. In his absence the conversation continues, a little more lively. 

V: They fake it most of the time in porn…

Jimin: Not if they squirt!

V: [explaining knowingly] They fill it with water when the camera cuts away.

Jimin: [struggling to hide his interest] You seem to know a lot about it.

V: I saw a documentary…it was a British guy.

Jungkook: [looks up at the older member] With glasses?

V: Yeah…

Jungkook: I saw that too.

V: [ignores him and continues] Anyway, it doesn’t look like that.

J-Hope: [suddenly chirps up, feeling he has something he can agree with] Yeah! It’s really surprising when it actually happens!

J-hope seems oblivious to the way the other members glance at him following his outburst, a little astonished. Only Jungkook doesn’t look and instead opts to take a large bite from a chicken and mayo baguette. 

Jimin: [trying to change the subject, not wanting to think about the older member having sex] Do you think it’s the same for girls as it is for guys?

V: What do you mean?

Jimin: [a little coyly] When they…you know…

Jungkook: [speaks with his mouth full, his voice a little posh as though mockingly quoting from a text book] Experience climax.

Jimin: [blushes pink] Yeah…that.

V: [frowns] What do you mean ‘is it the same’?

Jimin: Does it feel as good for them when they do it?

Suga: [smirks, not quite believing that Jimin has asked such a stupid question] Haven’t you ever made a girl cum before Jimin?

Jimin: [protests weakly] I have…

J-Hope: Of course it feels good!

Jimin: [starts to backtrack a little, his naivety showing] I just mean it must feel different…

Jungkook: [takes another bite of food] They have more nerve endings.

V: [raises an eyebrow] If you know where to find them…

Jimin: [a little hesitant] In the clit?

V: [cryptically] And deeper.

J-Hope: [explains] Women are really complicated in that way…

Suga: [drily] There are a lot of options.

Jimin: [looks at the other members a little wide eyed, his curiosity getting the better of him] Like what?

Jungkook: [speaks in English in a posh accent] Cunnilingus.

Jimin: [frowns] What’s that?

Suga: [understanding] He means giving oral. 

Jimin: Oh. [he thinks for a moment] Well I do that!

V: [smirks] For how long?

Jimin: [a little bitchily] Do you want a number?

J-Hope: [protests] It’s not about minutes!

Jungkook: [keeping up his clear voice, as though reading from a text book…subtly mocking Jimin] It’s about how you make them feel.

Jimin: I’ve had no complaints.

Suga: [shakes his head and explains] It’s not something they would bring up.

V: [confidently] Unless you ask.

Jimin: [starting to doubt himself] They seem to be enjoying it…

J-Hope: [sincerely] That’s good.

Jungkook: [shrugs, finally finishing his baguette and putting down his plate] It’s easy to tell if they have climaxed or not.

V: [joins in] And it doesn’t involve squirting.

J-Hope: [protests honestly] Sometimes it does…

V: [half agrees with J-Hope but wants to be the one to explain] But you can tell, even if they haven’t.

Jimin: How?

V: Their chest becomes flushed.

Jungkook: [turns to the older members] Is that really true?

Suga and J-Hope murmur in agreement.

Jungkook: I haven’t noticed.

J-Hope: [joins in, explaining what he notices the most] And they tremble all over. Oh…and their toes curl!

Suga: [speaks up] You can feel the change in their breathing…

V: And they look more beautiful…

Jimin: [a little doubtfully] Aren’t they beautiful anyway?

Suga: It’s different. They look…[he squints his eyes, trying to find the right word] …dewy.

V: [agreeing, his voice a little dreamy] Rapturous.

Jungkook pulls a face at the choice of words.

Suga: [shrugs] It’s more intense for women.

V: It’s not just about the body. It’s the mind too…it’s really spiritual for them.

J-Hope: [grinning] That’s really romantic!

Suga: [closing the conversation simply] It’s just nice when they do it.

J-Hope: [turning to the door and changing the topic, suddenly noticing the leader had not yet returned] Where did Namjoon go?

Jimin: [smirks] Maybe he’s relieving himself.

Jungkook: I hope he remembers to delete the video this time.

They all laugh and return to the topic of Suga’s new recording. 

***


End file.
